te encontramos
by klaine4evercourage
Summary: kurt y blaine cometen un error cuando eran jóvenes y deciden desasearse de el el pero no es cualquier problema es una persona que lleva su sangre a los 13 años de haberlo hecho aparece en sus vidas y se arrepienten de no haber pasado con ella 13 años de su vida y a lo largo de ella sufrió mucho PD: SOY NUEVA NO SEAN CRUELES PLIS
1. Chapter 1

TE ENCONTRAMOS….

Capítulo 1

Kurt Hummel, un chico de 15 años que quiere ser actor, pero es muy discriminado por su orientación sexual aunque es apoyado por toda su familia decide empezar a estudiar en la academia de artes Dalton, donde conoce a un chico llamado Blaine Anderson de 17 años, que también quiere estudiar para actor aunque él ya tiene más experiencias porque ha estado en diversos musicales y obras de teatro, él dice estar muy seguro de que es heterosexual aunque él dice que cualquier cosa puede suceder…

Kurt acaba de llegar a Dalton no conoce la escuela ni a nadie en ella lo único que apenas sabe es el nombre de su asesor de dormitorio la señorita Smith Kurt se dirigió hacia la oficina de su decano para preguntar por su asesora. Al llegar a la oficia se detuvo frente a la puerta y toco, una voz firme se oyó desde el otro lado de la habitación dijo

Pase…

Kurt entro y se presentó muy formalmente diciendo buen día decano soy Kurt Hummel estudiante de primer año

Mucho gusto Kurt yo soy el decano Murphy y dime que se ofrece

Bueno yo quisiera saber dónde puedo encontrar a la señorita S-Smith Kurt tartamudeo un poco

El decano esbozo una sonrisa amable y dijo ella debe estar en el salón de enfrente con todos los que también son de nuevo ingreso

Muchas gracias dijo Kurt mientras salía

Kurt entro en la sala donde se encontraba la señorita Smith, era el gimnasio de la escuela y aunque era una escuela de artes, les gustaba que sus alumnos tuvieran una buena condición física. La señorita Smith pidió a todos los presentes que se sentaran en las gradas después se presentó muy formalmente y dijo que aquí en su mano tenía una lista con todos los alumnos que ella iba hacer su mentora y que cualquier duda que tenían se acercaran con ella y empezó a leer la lista y su respectivos dormitorios.

Hunter Clarington y Sebastián Smith habitación 201 aquí esta sus llaves bienvenidos a Dalton

Bien dijo la maestra, continuemos veamos quien sigue…. Jeff Stirling y Nick Duval

AQUÍ mencionaron en unísono… muy bien habitación 202 bienvenidos, los siguientes son

David Thomson y Wesley Montgomery habitación 203… Thad Harwood y Andrew Stuart 204…. Y por ultimo Trent Nixon y Kurt Hummel habitation 204

Después de todo Kurt y Trent se presentaron y se fueron a su habitación después de eso Kurt decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la escuela pero cuando apenas iba bajando por la gran escalera vio que todos los demás bajaban corriendo y estaban muy emocionados así que detuvo a un chico de último año y se atrevió a preguntarle que hacia donde iban todos el chico se detuvo y dijo….

Hola mi nombre es Blaine

Y Kurt dijo… soy Kurt Hummel

CONTINUARA…..


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Blaine le responde que es porque todos están emocionados por ver a los walblers

Kurt frunció el ceño y le dijo ¿Qué son los walblers?

Blaine le dijo que eran el coro de la escuela…

Aguarda… dijo Kurt enserio el coro están famoso aquí

Blaine le sonrió y dijo los walblers son como verdaderas estrellas, ven conozco un atajo Blaine tomo de la mano a Kurt y lo condujo por un pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta donde era la biblioteca y le dijo ¿te digo una cosa?

Kurt dijo ¿Qué?

Deberías audicionar para ser un walbler, pero ahora si me disculpas….

Blaine se formó junto con lo demás walblers y empezó a cantar una canción de Katy Perry teentenge dream

Kurt lo miraba con ovación y muy contento al término de la canción todos los demás chicos están aplaudiendo y aclamando a los walblers, pero por alguna razón Kurt parecía estar más emocionado que todos los demás.

Blaine se acercó el junto con otros dos chicos que a Kurt se le hacían muy conocidos pero extraños a la vez, y le invito un café Kurt sin pensarlo ni un segundo acepto muy animosamente y se dirigieron a la cafetería Lima Bean, pero no se podían quedar a tomárselo en la cafetería así que solo fueron a comprar el café y se regresaron rápidamente a Dalton y tomaron el café en la biblioteca

Kurt fue el primero en hablar diciendo que era muy amable de su parte invitarle un café aun chico que ni siquiera conoce

Blaine rio y dijo no hay problema…. Em… Kurt ellos son Jeff y Wesley también son estudiantes de primer año igual que tú, pero bueno ellos hicieron su adicion para entrar a los walblers durante las vacaciones.

Aguarda dijo Kurt ¿vinieron en las vacaciones solo para hacer sus audiciones?

No dijo Jeff enviamos nuestras audición por medio de un video

Bueno como sea dijo Blaine basta de hablar sobre nosotros mejor cuéntanos un poco sobre ti….

Kurt se quedó pensando en silencio hasta que al fin logro decir algo….. veamos por donde empiezo bueno... tengo 15 años vivo con mi papá…

¿Tus padres son divorciados? pregunto Blaine

Kurt bajo la mirada y luego respondió…amm no mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 8 años

Blaine se quedó sin palabras muy arrepentido de haber hecho esa pregunta… sin embargo después dijo Kurt deberás lo siento

No te preocupes dijo Kurt, y bueno mi vida en mi antigua escuela era una pesadilla me molestaban mucho y se burlaban de mí también me aventaban hacia los casilleros y esas cosas Kurt dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos…

Al notar eso, Blaine le pide a Jeff y Wes que les den un momento a solas

Los chicos asintieron y Wes antes de irse le dio una palmada a Kurt en el hombro y dijo tómalo con calma Kurt

Kurt solo pudo lograr asentir

Luego Blaine comenzó hablar diciendo noto que tenías serios problemas en tu antigua escuela lo que no entiendo es porque te molestaban tanto si se nota que eres chico amable

Porque soy gay dijo Kurt con una voz ronca y apenas audible

Blaine dijo lo entiendo…

Y Kurt contesto molesto NO NO LO ENTIENDES TU NO ERES GAY…

Kurt calma dijo Blaine tienes razón yo no soy gay o por lo menos eso creo no lo sé siempre he pensado que cualquier cosa puede pasar….

¿Porque piensas eso? Dijo Kurt

Bueno lo digo porque que pienso que cuando te enamoras te enamoras por lo que es sentimentalmente no por el sexo de la persona… pero como no me enamorado de ningún chico pienso que soy heterosexual

Kurt ¿puedo decirte algo?

Kurt asintió

¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Si respondió Kurt

BIEN CHICOPS NO DEJEN DE LEER EN EL OTRO CAPITULO EMPIZA LA EMOCION BESITOS LOS QUIERO


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA CHICOS ESTOY MUY TRISTE PORQUE NADIE COMENTA QUE ES LO QUE CREE DE MI FINC Y ESTOY EMPEZANDO A CREER QUE NO LES ESTA GUSTANDO PORFAVOR DIGAME LO QUE OPINAN HONESTAMENTE PORQUE PREFIERO LA VERFDAD AUNQUE SEA DOLOROSA…..

LEEAN AQUÍ EMPIZA UN POCO LA EMOCION Y LO BUENO...

Capítulo 3

Kurt se siente cada vez más y más cómodo en Dalton porque en Dalton no lo discriminaban ya que tienen una política de cero tolerancia al acoso, además había hecho amigos como Blaine, Wes David Jeff y por supuesto también se había hecho amigo de su compañero de dormitorio, había audicionado para ser un walbler y logro pasarla y con casi todos los walblers se llevaba bien excepto por Hunter y Sebastián, pero bueno el comprendía que no ha todos les podía caer bien a todos

Era sábado y Kurt y Blaine y el resto de los walblers decidieron ir a un bar que les recomendó Sebastián, aunque claro con identificaciones falsas ya que eran menores de edad. Todos lograron pasar sin ningún problema, porque bueno la seguridad no era buena.

Después de una hora todos los miembros de los walblers ya estaban hasta el tope ya que bueno no están acostumbrados a tomar se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde y que se les había pasado el toque de queda.

Todos los walblers salieron casi arrastras del lugar y se dirigieron a sus autos, y gracias a un milagro o a lo que sea, todos llegaron a salvo al estacionamiento de Dalton pero, bueno el toque de queda había pasado hace como dos tres horas en realidad ni siquiera sabían hace cuanto fue que paso el toque de queda y había guardias esperando para recibir a los alumnos que se hayan saltado el toque de queda para llevarlos con el decano Murphy, eso no les importaba ya que a pesar de todo era la primera vez que se saltaban el toque de queda, lo que a ellos si les preocupaba era que venían muy ebrios y sabían que eso era expulsión segura sin importan quien fuese de qué año es o si es la primera vez que causa un problema

A sí que Jeff a pesar de que su cabeza le daba vueltas… se le ocurrió activar la alarma antirrobo y al parecer todo función entraron lo más rápido que pudieron correr cada quien directo a su dormitorio excepto Kurt que acompaño a Blaine hasta su dormitorio….

Blaine entro a su dormitorio y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío y de pronto recordó que su compañero tuvo que salir de Dalton y no regresaría hasta el lunes a sí que le pidió a Kurt que se quedara a dormir con él y Kurt dijo que sí.

Trent estaba tan pero tan cansado que llego a su habitación y se quedó profundamente dormido que no se dio cuenta de Kurt no durmió con él esa noche

Kurt y Blaine estaban parados mirándose el uno al otro y poco a poco fueron cerrando el espacio que había entre ellos dándose un beso apasionado poco a poco Blaine fue guiando a Kurt hasta su cama, y sin darse cuenta continuaron haciéndolo toda la noche cada vez más y más intenso hasta que se quedaron dormidos…..

A la mañana siguiente Kurt despertó primero dándose cuenta de que Blaine estaba a su lado y preguntándose qué diablos fue lo que hizo y sobre porque Blaine estaba ahí, luego recordó de que no estaba en su dormitorio, se levantó muy rápido y alterado diciéndose a sí mismo

Que es lo que hecho porque lo hice se armó de valor para levantar a Blaine….

Lo sacudió un poco Blaine se movió un poco pero no se despertó así Kurt le grito BLAINE LEVANTATE….

Blaine se levantó de un salto y se levantó sorprendiéndose y preguntándose porque Kurt estaba

Pregunto Kurt que estás haciendo aquí…. Oh por dios Kurt no me digas… que, no no, puedes ser….. Hasta que al fin Kurt hablo… tranquilo por lo menos los dos somos hombres y no nos podemos embarazar…. O POR LO MENOS ESO CREIAN….


End file.
